geekandsundryfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloweek
Halloweek was a week-long event, occurring from October 27-31, 2014. Throughout the week, there were various Halloween-themed videos made by several of the people involved with Geek and Sundry, as well as by other YouTubers. (Note: Due to videos being added to the Halloweek playlist throughout the day and night, and inconsistency in the order of the list, it's sometimes uncertain which day to include non-G&S videos under.) Monday *Jesse Cox Welcomes You to Halloweek (Geek & Sundry) *Halloweek Highlights #1 with Amy Okuda (Geek & Sundry) *Morganville: The Series - episodes 1 & 2 (Geek & Sundry) *Co-Optitude - Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Geek & Sundry) *Bloody Bluebeard || Faerie Daels by Dael Kingsmill *THE FOURTH DOOR by BlackBoxTV *HOT BITCHES on HALLOWEEN!! by lisbug *Last Minute Halloween Costume: Dear Antler DIY Floral Headband by Cristina Viseu *RESIDENT ENIS: Halloween Song by Random Encounters *RUNNING TRAILS AT NIGHT by TheGingerRunner *STOP MOTION Gore with Starburns in Scott Ian's Bloodworks by Nerdist *Taylor Swift - Out of the Woods (parody) by Brittani Louise Taylor *HALLOWEEN FROM HELL!!! by Nikki Limo Tuesday *Halloweek Highlights #2 with Jeff Lewis (Geek & Sundry) *Morganville: The Series - episode 3 (Geek & Sundry) *The 8-Bit Haunted Dance Party (Geek & Sundry) *Vaginal Fantasy: Wicked As They Come (Geek & Sundry) *BITCHES BE CRAZY by Taryn Southern *FAST FATTY: Zombicide Painting Tutorial by Teri Litorco *The First Jack-O'-Lantern | Mythology w/ Dael Kingsmill (Geek & Sundry Vlogs) *Francis HATES HALLOWEEN! by boogie2988 *GOING DOWN? - HALLOWMEMES by NewMediaRockstars *Minecraft | NEW FOUND FOOTAGE OF HERORBRINE! | "Herobrine invades city" by KotoAndSen KAS *R2D2 Remote Controlled Pumpkin by BarnyardFX Wednesday *Halloweek Highlights #3 with Jesse Cox (Geek & Sundry) *Morganville: The Series - episode 4 (Geek & Sundry) *Your Dungeon My Dragon - episode 6 (Geek & Sundry) *A Halloween Comic Book Song (Borrowed From Bach) by Amy Dallen *Is John Connor the Villain in TERMINATOR: GENISYS?! by Nerdist *Lindalee's 2nd Annual WHO'lloween Fan Art Episode by BeyondTheMarqueeShow *The Moment - Halloween Special 2001 - The New Adventures of Peter and Wendy by EpicRobotTV *The Scary Game Squad - Fatal Frame (Part 14) by Jesse Cox *A Special and Spooky Halloween #TableTalk! by SourceFedNERD *Will It Jack-O'-Lantern? by Good Mythical Morning Thursday *Halloweek Highlights #4 with Steve Zaragoza (Geek & Sundry) *Morganville: The Series - episode 5 (Geek & Sundry) *NOT The Flog: Halloween Tips with Wil Wheaton (Geek & Sundry) *17 Upsettingly Ridiculous "Sexy" Halloween Costumes by Kinda Funny *Butter Beer Halloweek Recipe! by Mitch Hutts *THE CLOWN AND THE BABYSITTER - HALLOWMEMES! by NewMediaRockstars *Creepy Crawly Halloween Special by AnimalWonders Montana *Holland Talks Final Girls by Holland Farkas *The Real Housewives of Horror - Episode 1 by Nerdist *The Vashta Nerada: A Shadowplay by 2 Broke Geeks Friday *Halloweek Highlights #5 with Nika Harper (Geek & Sundry) *Morganville: The Series - episode 6 (Geek & Sundry) *Werewolves (Geek & Sundry) *DEAD GIRLFRIEND ON FACEBOOK - HALLOWMEMES! by NewMediaRockstars *Geek & Sundry Vlogs: Halloween Special (Bonus Vlogs) *Ghost Waltz by Player Piano *How to Pronounce ghost by PronunciationManual *Who I Am by Cossbysweater *Happy Halloween from Geek & Sundry External links *Geek & Sundry *YouTube Category:Information